Cristina Hernández
Helga Cristina Hernández Ramírez (n. México D.F., 13 de febrero de 1977) es una actriz de doblaje, conductora y locutora mexicana. Empezó su carrera como actriz de doblaje en series de televisión en 1989. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes principales de varias series de anime japonés tales como Sakura Kinomoto, protagonista de Sakura Card Captors, Lima en Saber marionette, Shizuka en Doraemon, también ha participado en otras series como Pokémon y Digimon, y trabajado en diversas series infantiles y dibujos animados, entre otras, doblando a Bombón en Las Chicas Superpoderosas. Adicionalmente ha colaborado en algunas películas y series de Disney, particularmente doblando a las actrices Lindsay Lohan y Anne Hathaway, así mismo dio su voz al personaje de Padmé Amidala en los episodios La amenaza fantasma, El ataque de los clones y La venganza de los Sith de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Anime *Bakugan - Julie Makimoto *Dragon Ball - Upa (2ª voz), Tsuno (2ª voz) *Dragon Ball Z - Maron (hija de Krilin) *Doraemon - Shizuka *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Poppi *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? - Lynn Minmay *Mahoujin Guruguru - Kukuri *Saber Marionette J - Lima *Saber Marionette J Again - Lima *Saber Marionette J to X - Lima *Saber Marionette R - Lima *Sailor Moon - Chibiusa Tsukino (Rini)/Sailor Chibimoon/Black Lady *Card Captor Sakura - Sakura Kinomoto *Card Captor Sakura: The Sealed Card - Sakura Kinomoto *Digimon Adventure - Kari Kamiya/ Salamon / Gatomon / Angewomon *Digimon Adventure 02 - Catalina (Catherine) *Those Who Hunt Elves - Ritsuko *Hamtaro - Laura Haruna *Slam Dunk - Haruko Akagi *Hello Kitty's Paradise - Kitty *Kimba, El León Blanco - Kimba, El León Blanco *Kiki's Delivery Service - Kiki *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leon von Schroeder *Zatch Bell - Tia *Pokémon - Oficial Jenny (voz actual) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Momoko Akatsutsumi/Bombón *Mars, The Terminator - Muse *Naruto - Tayuya *Bleach - Ryo Kunieda *Tico y sus amigos - Naomi Series animadas *Meteoro - Trixie *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Bombón *Locos Dieciséis - Nikki Wong *Madeline - Nona *Pippi Longstocking - Annika Settergren (1997) *Recreo - Gretchen (temporadas más recientes) *La Vida y Obra de Juniper Lee - Lila *Creepie - Chris-Alicia Hollyruler *Rocket Power - Reggie Rocket *Las Tres Mellizas - Ana/Elena/Teresa *La Pequeña Lulú - Anita *Mona la vampira - Mona (1999-2001) *Baby Looney Tunes - Lola *Sabrina La brujita - Sabrina *Rolie Polie Olie - Olie *El Autobús Mágico - Wanda *Star Wars: Clone Wars - Padme Admidala *Pepper Ann - Cici *Bananas en Pijamas - Lula *El Hombre Araña (serie animada) - Dinah *El Circo de Jojo - Jojo *La Família Proud - Penny Proud *Las Locuras de Andy - Jen Larkin *Súper sergio - Sarai (1ra voz) *Carl-2(al cuadrado) - Chloe *La Pantera Rosa e hijos - Chatta *Guerreros Miticos - Perséfone *Grafitos (Stickin' Around) - Stacy Stickler Películas animadas *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La Película - Bombón *Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido - Icy *The Addams Family - Merlina Addams *Anastasia - Anastasia (joven) *Los Gatos no Bailan - Darla Dimple *Leyendas del Viento del Norte - Ana *La Tierra Antes del Tiempo - Cera (1ra voz) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale - Tuffy Películas Christina Ricci *Speed Racer - Trixie *Cursed - Ellie Hudson *Addams Family Values - Merlinda Addams *Los locos Addams - Merlinda Addams *Muero por ti - Amanda *Bless the child - Cheri Post *Penelope - Penelope Wilhern *Monster - Selby *Pumpkin - Carolyn McDuffy *Black Snake Moan - Rae Lindsay Lohan *Juego de Gemelas - Hallie/Annie *Confeciones de una tipica adolescente - Mary Elizabeth "Lola" *Herbie Fully Loaded - Maggie Peyton *Viernes de Locos - Anna Coleman *A Prairie Home Companion - Lola Johnson *Se quien me mató - Aubrey Fleming/Dakota *Labor Pains - Thea Clayhill Natalie Portman *The Other Boleyn Girl - Ana Bolena *V de venganza - Evey *Fuego contra fuego - Lauren Gustafson *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma - Padmé Admidala *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones - Padmé Admidala *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Padmé Admidala *León - Mathilda Anne Hathaway *Guerra de Novias - Emma Allen *Super Agente 86 - Agente 99 *El diario de la princesa - Mia Thermopolis *El diario de la princesa 2 - Mia Thermopolis *Becoming Jane - Jane Austen *Secreto en la montaña - Beth Easton Jennifer Love Hewitt *Ghost Whisperer "Almas perdidas" (temp.3) - Melinda Gordon *Garfield: La película - Dra. Liz Wilson *Garfield 2 -Dra. Liz Wilson *El Smoking - Del Blaine *Heartbreakers "Las Estafadoras" - Paige Conners Reese Witherspoon *El Sospechoso - Isabella El-Ibrahimi *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto - Cecily *Pleasantville - Jennifer Wagner *No me olvides - Melanie Smooter *Vanidad - Becky Sharp Piper Perabo *Cheaper by the Dozen "Mas Barato por Doce" - Nora Baker *Cheaper by the Dozen 2 "Mas Barato por Docena 2" - Nora Baker Emmy Rossum *Poseidon - Jennifer Ramsey *Under The Tuscan Sun "Bajo el Sol de Toscana" - Chiara Otros *Sororuty Boys (Curbas Peligrosas) - Leah - Melissa Sagemiller *She´s all that - Laney Boggs - Rachael Leigh Cook *Crhistmas With The Kranks "Escapando a la navidad" - Blare *Lección Mortal - Joline Yordan *Looking for Richard (1996) - Patty Vare - (Winona Ryder) *American Pie 5: Carrera al Desnudo - Cristy *American Pie: Campamento de Bandas - (Voces adicionales) *Another Cinderella Story - Bree - Katharine Isabelle *Jumper - Millie Harris - (Rachel Bilson) *Agent Cody Banks - Natalie Connors -(Hilary Duff) *Los Pequeños Traviesos - Darla - (Brittany Ashton Holmes) *Sin City - Becky (Alexis Bledel) *Flicka - Katy McLaughlin (Alison Lohman) *Million Dollar Baby "Golpes del destino" - Maggie Fitzgerald (Hilary Swank) *Orgullo y prejuicio - Elizabeth Bennet (Keira Knightley) *The Prestige - Olivia Wenscombe (Scarlett Johansson) (2 versión) *Across The Universe - Prudence (T.V. Carpio) *Muérete bonita - Amber Atkins (Kirsten Dunst) *Amélie - Amélie Poulain (Audrey Tautou) *House on Haunted Hill - Melissa Marr (Bridgette Wilson) *Un amor para recordar - Jamie Sullivan (Mandy Moore) *El exorcista - Regan Mc Neil (Versión con nuevo doblaje, transmitida por el canal A&E Mundo) *Simone - Lainey Christian (Evan Rachel Wood) *Aquí en la Tierra - Samantha Cavanaugh (Leelee Sobieski) *10 things I hate about you - Bianca Statford (Larisa Oleynik) *Alaska - Jessie Barnes (Thora Birch) *Sueños de un asesino - Rebecca Cooper (Katie Sagona) *Matilda - Matilda (Mara Wilson) *La Guerra - Lidia Simmons (Lexi Randall) *María Antonieta - Duquesa de Polignac (Rose Byrne) *Preparatoria Halloween - Marnie Piper (Kimberly J. Brown) *Viernes 13 - Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) *Inspector Gadget - Penny *Aquamarine - Hailey *Water World "Mundo Acuatico" - Enola *Blanca Nieves - Blanca Nieves *La Princesita - Sara Crewe *Richie Rich - Gloria *Independence Day - Patricia Withmore *Rush Hour - Soo Yung *Kamikaze Girls - Ichigo Shirayuri *El Exterminador 2: El Juicio Final - Voces Adicionales *Resident Evil El Guesped Maldito - Reina Roja *Arthur y los minimoys - Princesa Zelenia *Mi Pobre Angelito 2 - Kevin McAllister *Napoleon - Napoleon *La casa del lago - Mona Series de TV Anneliese Van Der Pol *Es Tan Raven - Chelsea Daniels *Disney Channel Games 2006 - A ella misma Kristen Bell *Gossip Girl - Gossip Girl *Veronica Mars - Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Mischa Barton *The O.C. - Marissa Cooper (2003-2006) *Celebrity Dead Match - Mischa Barton Otros *Jericho - Heather Lisinski *Californication Serie Tv - Rebecca "Becca" Moody (Madeleine Martn) *Hechiceras - Jenny Gordon (1999) *Smallville - Lana Lang (Kristin Kreuk) (sustituyendo a Elsa Covian en la temporada 7) *El séptimo cielo - Lucy Camden (1996-2006) *The Sopranos - Medow Soprano (1999-2007) *That '70s Show - Jackie Burkhart (1998-2006) *El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack - Alex Mack *Malibu Shores - Nina Gerard (1996) *Popular - Brooke McQueen (1999-2001) *Nuestra Generación - Meg Pryor (2002-2005) *Disney Channel Games - Annalise Van der Pol *Drake & Josh - (Un episodio voces adicionales) (Segundo episodio como Emily) *Grey's Anatomy - Paramédico Hannah (Christina Ricci) en el episodio "Es el Fin del Mundo Parte I " y "Es el Fin del Mundo(Tal como lo conocemos) Parte II" *bor y bots - (sally) 9 temporada Telenovelas brasileñas Mariana Ximenes *La Casa de las Siete Mujeres - Rosario (2003) *Chocolate con Pimienta - Ana Francisca (2003-2004) *América - Raíssa (2005) *Cobras y Lagartos - Bel (2006) *Paraíso Tropical - Sonia (2007) Regiane Alves *Lazos de Familia - Clara (2000-2001) *Mujeres Apasionadas - Doris (2003) *La Mestiza - Belinha - (2004) *Páginas de la Vida - Alice (2006-2007) Débora Falabella *Niña moza - Niña Moza (2006) *Dos Caras - Júlia (2007-2008) Otros *El Clon - Khadija (Carla Díaz) (2001-2002) *Terra Esperanza - María (Priscila Fantin)(2002-2003) *Vidas Opuestas - Joana (Maytê Piragide) (2006-2007) Videojuegos *Fable 2 - Rose Comerciales *Osito Bimbo (Pan Bimbo) *Anuncios y Voz de Televisa Canal 5 (1995-1997) *Anuncios, Spots y Voz de Cartoon Network *Chicky (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Juguetes Mattel *Anuncios Navideños del IMSS (Diciembre de 1995) *Crema Vitacilina (con el lema,"Ah, que buena Medicina") *Cremas Hinds *Aromatizantes Air Wick Enlaces externos * Crsitina Hernández - Los diez locutores * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 1 * Entrevista en YouTube Parte 2 Hern%C3%A1ndez